shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne d'Arc's execution
Jeanne d'Arc's execution was an event orchestrated by Gilles de Rais. History As part of his scheme to revive Bahamut, Gilles de Rais decided to manipulate Captain of the Orleans Knights, Jeanne d'Arc, into turning against the gods and serve him instead. After Jeanne successfully defended the royal castle from demons (an attack orchestrated by Gilles himself), Jeanne was rewarded for her services by Michael. He gifted her a demon and god-slaying sword known as the Précieuse. Michael chose not to give the king anything, a decision which drove Charioce XIII into envying Jeanne even more than he already did. Gilles used this envy to his advantage by poisoning the king's wine so he develop hallucinations. These hallucinations manifested in the form of the king's late mother trying to warn Charioce of the chance of losing his throne to Jeanne d'Arc. Feeling threatened, and coupled with Jeanne apparently murdering Gaurin, Charioce XIII became convinced that Jeanne was truly planning to overthrow him and promptly had her arrested. Gilles, in the form of Martinet, approached Jeanne in her prison cell to try and convince her that the gods had abandoned her. Jeanne refused to believe him, but Martinet still offered her a chance to "discover the truth" of the gods and presented her a concoction that would enable her to do so. Jeanne's resolve did not waver until Charioce XIII had her put to the stake and burnt as a heretic. Many people protested against this and as punishment, the knights were ordered to attack these "traitors", much to Jeanne's sadness. Martinet materialized before Jeanne again to convince her once more that the gods had truly abandoned her (in reality, Michael and the archangels were busy trying to contain Bahamut's seal and were unaware of her suffering). About to die, Jeanne's resolve crumbled and she chose to drink the concoction. She was instantly transformed into a demon and, armed with the Précieuse, she flew off on the back of a winged demon and went to Abos to enact revenge on the three archangels. Jeanne was successful in slaying Raphael and Uriel, causing the seal holding Bahamut's body to weaken and eventually fall apart. This was likely Gilles de Rais' intent all along. Jeanne attacked Michael and then Bacchus, but before she could kill another god Michael force-fed Rita's antidote to Jeanne, though he succeeded only after she had impaled him with her sword. Jeanne was restored to normal. Michael gradually disintegrated but told Jeanne he did not blame her for her actions. Jeanne wept as Michael faded away entirely. Aftermath Jeanne d'Arc was punished by the gods for her actions as a demon by losing her divine protection. She was still able to rejoin the Orleans Knights and rise back to the position of captain, however, the loss of her divine protection caused her to fail in missions and be ridiculed by her comrades. For the gods, the event cost them three archangels. Ten years later, the three were to be replaced by Sofiel, a to-be-archangel. Trivia *This event somewhat mirrors the execution of the real-life Joan of Arc, who was captured by English supporters in France and burnt at the stake for being a heretic. Navigation Category:Events